Let The Music Play
by PR0TECTiNGME11
Summary: What if Zeke breaks up with Sharpay? Who will be there to pick up the broken peices? Is Sharpay pregant?
1. So Let The Music Play

**Place:** The Evan's house; Sharpay's Room; Sharpay sits on bed crying.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sharpay: What Sniffle do you want?

Ryan: Shar, it's me let me in.

Sharpay: I don't want to talk.

Ryan: Why?

Sharpay: Ryan go away.

Ryan: Im not leaving until you let me in, and we have talked.

Sharpay: Fine

Ryan opens door walks in and sits next to Sharpay

Ryan: Shar talk to me.

Sharpay: NO

Ryan: Why?

Sharpay: I-I-I don't wanna!

Ryan: You can trust me remember?

Sharpay: lets out small smile yeah sniffle I guess.

Ryan: So what's up?

Sharpay: Ryan, Zeke broke up with me.

Ryan: Whoa, why? I thought things were going so well between you two.

Sharpay: Me too.

Ryan: So what happened?

Sharpay: I don't know I changed for him, I was nicer to everyone, I went to all his games and then he dumps me for some scream SLUT!

Ryan: Then why did he break up with you?

Sharpay: Cause' I told him I liked someone else!

Ryan Gasps

Sharpay: Oh how dramatic

Ryan: Shar, who do you like?

Sharpay: Im not telling you, mom and dad are home they might hear.

Ryan: Mom and dad left for the cottage an hour ago.

Sharpay: Im still not telling.

Ryan: Oh no! D you like Marc Forenstine again? That kid picks his nose. That's disgusting!

Sharpay laughs and lets out a big smile

Ryan: Hey there's my 10k. Smile!

Sharpay: Thanks Ryan, for cheering me up.

Ryan: Hey! Don't drop the subject, who do you like.

Sharpay: Im not telling.

Ryan: What are we in 2nd grade? Tell me!

Sharpay: I LIKE YOU!

Ryan: Wow, that's great!

Sharpay: Why? It's bad for a brother and sister to like each-

**SING**

Ryan:

Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real

Sharpay:

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:

All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed

That you've been there all along

Chorus:

I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took . . . Was one look

For a dream come true

Ryan:

Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Sharpay:

Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:

You never really know what you might find

Now all I see is you and I

You're everything I never knew

That I've been looking for

Chorus:

I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took . . . Was one look

For a dream come true

Both:

Can't take my eyes off of you

Oh, oh, oh yeah

So let the music play

Can't take my eyes off of you

Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger

And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything

In your eyes. . . Oh yeah

Alright, something's happening

Cause everyone's around but

You're the only one I see

Chorus:

I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took . . . Was one look

For a dream come true

I can't take my eyes off of you

Feelings like I never knew

I can't take my eyes off of you

From the start. . . Got my heart

Yeah, you do

Can't take my eyes off you

Ryan and Sharpay begin to kiss, which deepens as they back onto the bed

Ryan: Are you sure you really want-

Sharpay: Bring it on!

* * *

3 hours later Ryan wakes up, looks over at Sharpay who is smiling and sleeping. Then he turns the lamp on the bedside table on. Ryan leans in and kisses Sharpay on the forehead.

REPRISE SLOW

Ryan:

I can't take my eyes off of you

From the start. . . Got my heart

Yeah, you do

Can't take my eyes off you

Ryan smiled, turned off the light and dozed off.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Authors Note

Ok.. so im gunna turn this into an actual story! Yay lol. It should be up by the end of the weekend! Please review when it comes out! And thx to everyone who reviewed!

God Bless,

..:Kayla:..


	3. The Getaway

OK wow, this story was supposed 2 be up a while ago! Thanks to all the reviews! U guys (and girls) keep me going. I almost promise that the next chapter will be up by tuesday.)

Sharpay wakes up the next morning with a big smile on her face. Ryan quickly opens his eyes.

"Good morning." Sharpay says sitting up.

Ryan Yawns and then mumbles something.

"What?" Sharpay asks.

"I said you're my sister." Ryan says angrily.

"But last night..."

"What about it?"

"But, you practically told me you loved me."

"I changed my mind."

"Ryan, I don't understand."

"Me either."

Sharpay felt a wave of nauseousness **_(SP)_** flow through her body, she quickly stands up and runs to bathroom. 5 minutes later she returns to the bedroom.

"Sorry, I got sick" Sharpay says.

"Do I care.. NO!"

"What is your problem?"

"Are you blind? Your just some slut like everyone else says." Sharpay's eyes were filled with salty tears.

"Ouch" Sharpay says.

"Whatever" Ryan says getting on his shirt.

"Well, im going to get changed can you get out?"

"Yeah whatever" Ryan says grabbing his socks off the floor and walking out of the room.

Sharpay was left alone, to cry.

1 hour later, (10 AM) Sharpay was dressed and walking out the door to her car so she could get to Gabriella's. She needed a friend to talk to.

She quickly walked up the steps that led to Gabi's door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Gabriella answered the door.

Sharpay gave her a huge hug.

"You're my best friend ever Gabi." Sharpay cried.

"Shar, are you OK?" Gabriella questioningly asked.

"Im fine, I just... lastnightisleptwithryan."

"You mean Ryan, Your bother, the guy everyone thought was gay?"

"… Yes."

"Why are you upset?"

"He got all mad at me."

"You look really pale, are you sick?"

"I did throw up this mor-" Sharpay was cut off by Gabriella's huge smile.

"Did you and Zeke…?"

"Huh?"

"Did you and Zeke you know?"

"Were broken up."

"SHARPAY DID YOU DO IT BEFORE!"

"Yes."

"Your pregnant" She whispered.

"No."

"yes."

Sharpay ran to her car smiling, this was how she was going to get Zeke back.

10 minutes later she stood at the door of Zeke's house questioning herself whether or not to answer.

'_To knock or not to knock'_

She felt her hand move towards the door.

A couple seconds later Zeke's mother appeared at the door.

"Sharpay! Its so nice to see you." Zeke's mother greeted.

"Its nice to see you Miss Dixon **_(A/N NOT REAL LAST NAME LOL DON'T KNOW THA REAL ONE.)_ **I was wondering is Zeke home?"

"He's in the kitchen, making crembrule, you can come in."

"Thank you" Sharpay added quietly walking into the kitchen.

"Hi." She said happily.

"Hey" He muttered.

"What Cha' Baking?"

"Crembrule."

"That's cool."

**(MOMENT OF SILENCE)**

"What do you want?" Zeke yelled.

"Zeke im sorry."

"So am I."

"I really want to be your friend."

A smile spread across Zeke's face, "You do?"

"yes."

"Well then as your friend I want to tell you me and Allison broke up."

"You mean the slut?"

"Yes."

"Well then as your friend I want to tell you… I think im pregnant" She whispered the last part.

Zeke blinked a few times and then commanded her to get out.

Sharpay ran to her car crying.

She made it to the red light as she started to mutter things like 'Im so stupid' and 'pregnat bitch'. Anyhting to make her feel bad, she had said it.

(SING)

Here I am again

Talking to myself

Sitting at a red light

Both hands on the wheel

How am I supposed to feel?

So much running through my mind

First you wanna be free

Now you say you need me

Giving mixed signals and signs

It's so hard to let you in

Thinking you might slam the breaks again

Put the pedal down

Heading out of town

Gotta make a getaway (getaway, getaway)

The traffic in my brain's

Driving me insane

This is more than I can take

You tell me that you love me first

Then throw your heart into reverse

I've gotta get away

I can't keep coming back to you

Every time you're in the mood

To whisper something sweet in my ear

It's so hard to move on

Cause every time I think you're gone

You show up in my rear-view mirror

Is this just a detour?

Cause I've gotta be sure

That you really mean what you say

It's so hard to let you in

Thinking you might slam the breaks again

Put the pedal down

Heading out of town

Gotta make a getaway (getaway, getaway)

The traffic in my brain's

Driving me insane

This is more than I can take

You tell me that you love me first

Then throw your heart into reverse

I've gotta get away

To a place where I can be redefined

Where you're out of sight

And you're out of mind

But the truth is, I can't even say goodbye

Here I am again

Talking to myself

Sitting at a red light

Both hands on the wheel

How am I supposed to feel?

So much running through my mind

Put the pedal down

Heading out of town

Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)

The traffic in my brain's

Driving me insane

This is more than I can take (I can take)

You tell me that you love me first

Then throw your heart into reverse

I've gotta get away

(Getaway, getaway, getaway... getaway, getaway, getaway...)

Fades away

She slammed the gas petal and made her way out of New Mexico. She was going to start new.

* * *

**A/N I KNO! Lol unexpected turn. R&R.**


	4. Ill Meet You At The Bus Top

2 Years Later…

Sharpay was now different. After her daughter was born she died her hair dark brown and changed her wardrobe.

Sharpay and her daughter, Lily, were on a bus on their way to Albuquerque.

"Lil?" Sharpay asked her 1 and ½ year old daughter.

"Ma ma." She replied as Sharpay smiled.

"Yes im ma ma. Guess what? Were going home to see your Daddy."

"Da Da." Lily replied smiling.

And with that the bus left Texas, and left for Albuquerque.

7 Hours later they reached their destination.

Sharpay stepped off the bus and smiled.

"Were Home!" She whispered setting Lily on the ground, going back into the bus and grabbing their things.

She walked out of the bus to see a man in a cap and gown holding her daughter.

"Umm that's mine." Sharpay commented.

"How do I know she's yours?" The man asked.

"Lil come to ma ma." And lily did what she was told.

"Oh sorry." The man said.

"It's no problem." Sharpay replied with a big smile.

"Im Zeke." He said extending his hand.

"Im Sha- Ashley." She said nervously.

"Im heading to my graduation if you would like to come?"

"S- Sure." She said as they began to walk down the street.

"So," He asked ", how old were you when you had her?"

"about 17."

"Wow. My ex-girlfriend was pregnant… before she ran away."

"Why?"

"I told her to leave. Im so stupid. If she was here right now I'd be so, so, so sorry. Part of me still loves her, and part of me is asking myself why im telling you this." Sharpay smiled.

"Im sure she still loves you."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell"

And they remained silent the rest of the walk until they reached east high.

Sharpay found an empty seat near the back after saying goodbye to Zeke.

1 hour later everyone started receiving their diplomas.

"Troy Marcus Bolton" He said as everyone clapped. Troy walked across the stage grabbed the diploma, smiled, and walked away. Everyone did the same until it was over.

"One last thing, we would like to have three of our best 'voiced' singers come up stage to finish this off."

Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella stepped on the stage as they started to sing.

All:

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, we're there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

Troy:

Here and now it's time for celebration

I finally figured out (yeah yeah)

That all our dreams have no limitations

That's what its all about

Gabriella:

Everyone is special in their own way

We make each other strong (each other strong)

We're not the same

We're different in a good way

Together's where we belong

All:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, we're there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

Ryan:

We're all here

and speaking out for one voice

We're gonna rock the house (yeah yeah)

the party's on now everybody make some noise

come on scream and shout

Gabriella:

We've arrived because we stuck together

Champions one 'n all

All:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Go inside

We can make it

We're all in this toghether

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wildcats sing along

Yeah, You really got it goin' on

Wildcats in the house

Everybody say it now

Wildcats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Lets get to it

Time to show the world

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Go inside

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wildcats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

Come on everyone

Sharpay smiled as everyone threw up their hats, wishing she was singing.

5 minutes later Gabriella walked up to her and pulled her aside.

"I knew it was you." Gabriella smiled.

"Hi" Sharpay said weakly.

"Zeke misses you so much."

"I… saw him."

"Is that yours?" Gabriella pointed to Lily.

"Yes, her name is lily."

"She looks a lot like him."

"I know, I remember in the delivery room I was like, filled with all memories of him when I saw her."

"Shes adorable."

"Do you forgive me?" Sharpay asked almost in tears.

"Of course I do. I was never even mad."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So how are you and Troy."

"Were going to get married in July."

"Wow."

"Now that your back, maybe you can be the maid of honor?"

"Maybe."

"IM really glad your back."

"Im going to head home." She smiled and then added "Don't say a word."

Gabriella nodded and walked away.

* * *

Once Sharpay was in the hotel room she hooked up her laptop and signed on her screen name, entering her forgotten password almost 20 times.

Once she was logged on she saw an IM pop up.

Missingher: Sharpay?

Zekesladii: Zeke.

Missingher: Where are you.

Zekesladii: Closer than you think.

Missingher: What do you mean?

Zekesladii: I went to your graduation.

Missingher: Can i see you?

Zekesladii: You already have.

Missingher?

Missingher?

Missingher: Are you there?

Missingher: Please answer me.

Missingher: Can i see you?

Zekesladii has signed off 12:56 AM

* * *

A/N: Wow. I never expected it to go like that. My hands just took off. 5 reviews new chapter! 


	5. Hello Kitty Slippers

**DISCLAIMER: **If i owned high school musical, do you really think id be writing this?

Well today she had convinced herself t let Lily go to daycare

Sharpay sat on the bus heading to Gabriella's; they had starting meeting up secretly every couple of days. Today was the day she was going to tell Taylor and Troy. Maybe she would even get to tell Ryan? All she knew was that the bus had stopped, and now was the time to get off.

She quickly walked up the path of Gabriella's. She knocked on the door.

She heard footsteps get closer to the door, she took a deep breath and smiled, she has already told someone who she was and now she and Gabriella were even closer. She could do this.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella screeched.

"Shush!" Sharpay said back.

"I mean hello stranger, would you like to come into my house?" Gabriella said loudly with a smirk.

"Ok..." Sharpay said giggling.

Sharpay walked into the house, it hadn't changed since high school. She knew she had seen it before. She had actually missed everyone. Some more than others. She was glad she was able to see Taylor.

"Hey Tay." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay." Taylor said with tears in her eyes. "We, we missed you like crazy."

"I missed you guys so much. I have some pictures for you..."

Sharpay opened her purse and took out 7 pictures...

1.The first was of Sharpay with a huge stomach, on the back it said 8 months pregnant.  
2.The second was of Sharpay holding Lily after she was born 3.The third was of Lily, and her first picture.  
4.The fourth was Sharpay and Lily, both with huge smiles on their faces.  
5.The fifth was of Lily's first step 6.The sixth was Sharpay sitting on the grass, waving to the camera, with mud all over her hands.  
7.The seventh was Lily dancing.

Gabriella and Taylor started laughing so hard they cried. And they cried so hard they laughed.

"So..." Said Gabriella.

"Yeah so..." Mimicked Taylor.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure!" They both responded smiling.

* * *

3 hours later all three of the girls stood in front of the TV, all in pajamas (Sharpay borrowed a pair of Gabriella's.) 

Sharpay's pajamas were Pink shorts, a white shirt and for fun, her hair was in pigtails and she had a pink feather boa around her neck.

Gabriella's pajama's consisted of: Blue pants, a yellow shirt that said PINK on it, and hello kitty slippers.

Taylor's pajamas were Green. A green shirt, a green pair of pants, and green socks. She also had on HUGE Sunglasses.

They all danced around singing and talking.

Suddenly the door opened. Troy walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Gabriella said dropping her microphone and running over to Troy who opened his arms, hugged her and gave her a kiss.

From the other side of the room Sharpay and Taylor made kissy noises.

"Hey Tay, and …." Troy Said

"S-Ashley." A nervous Sharpay responded.

"SAshley?" Troy said grinning.

"Ashley." Sharpay corrected.

"Well hello Ashley." He said walking over to her and extending his hand.

"Hi." She said, accepting the hand, and shaking it.

-AWKWARD SILENCE-

"Well im going outside, gunna practice." Troy said grabbing a basketball off the couch and making his way back towards the door. "Bye Tay and nice meeting you SAshley."

Later on the girls called the day care Lily was staying at and told her she would be staying over night. (A/N LETS JUST PRETENED THAT THE DAYCARE CAN DO THAT…)

* * *

1 hour later Sharpay found herself hugging her friends and promising to call as soon as possible. 

Troy walked in.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Can you drive Ashley home?"

Taylor laughed 'Wow you sound like your mother."

"Well at least I don't look like yours." Gabriella said looking at Taylor, giggling.

"Sure" said troy.

Sharpay and Troy sat awkwardly in the car.

"So… Gabriella tells me that you guys were friends before she came here."

"Yeah.."

5 minutes pass…

"Um I guess were here." Troy said as they reached the hotel.

"Apparently."

Sharpay took off her seat belt and got out of the car. Troy rolled down the window.

"Sharpay?" He asked.

"What?" She said turning around.

"So, it really is you huh?"

"In the flesh."

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

"If you wanted to still, you know be in the wedding I wanted to tell you that Zeke and Chad will be my best men, so you'll have to dance with one of them…" troy paused. "Most likely Zeke because Chad and Taylor are going out."

"Im still in the wedding? Wait Gabby told you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… Well bye." Sharpay replied turning on her heel.

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"Die your hair back…"

"Why?" She said turning back round with tears stinging her eyes.

"So he can recognize you." And with that troy rolled up the window and drove away, leaving Sharpay stunned.

All she could think of to do was to run to the drug store across the street.

She ran through the cosmetic's aisle looking for the hair-dye. She didn't know why she ever kept her hair like this. It was so ugly. And she looked down at herself. Her legs looked so... fat. This is why she needed Zeke. To keep her healthy.

She finally spotted the coloring. Blonde. Blonde. Blonde. She said In her head running her fingers over the colors. She had finally found it. The perfect color.

She took out her wallet from her purse and then took out a picture, of her and Zeke. She looked at her hair in the picture and then at the box. Close enough she thought fast-walking through the aisle and getting to the check-out.

* * *

Sharpay was now exhausted. It took her three hours just to get her hair to come out right, and she thought it still didn't look good. She didn't really care anymore. Her hair was a new crisp light blonde which faded to light brown roots. She laughed at herself. It was now 2 AM and she still needed more time to do her hair. 

Sharpay quickly then remembered the reason she was doing this…

SHARPAY:  
You don't remember me, but I remember you it was not so long ago, you broke my heart in two Tears on my pillow, pain in my heart, caused by you, you

If we could start anew, I wouldn't hesitate I'd gladly take you back, and tempt the hands of fate Tears on my pillow, pain in my heart, caused by you, you, you, you, you

Love is not a gadget, love is not a toy When you find the one you love, he'll fill your heart with joy

If we could start anew, I wouldn't hesitate I'd gladly take you back, and tempt the hands of fate Tears on my pillow, pain in my heart, caused by you, you

No, no no no now, no, no no

(you...)

She sang the last note as she fell back on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ugh, she thought as she looked herself in the mirror. 

"I look like crap." She said angrily.

"I feel like crap" she said again.

She went over to her suitcase and took out Jeans, a blue tank top with sequins all over the top, and her blue rhinestone flip flops. She did a mirror check and then grabbed her purse walking out the door to get her daughter.

1 hour later the bus stopped at a children's day care center. She stepped off and walked inside.

"How may I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Im picking up my daughter Lily."

"Please take a seat over there and we will call you when she is ready." The Lady said pointing to the empty chair's to her left.

"Thank you" She replied sweetly walking over to the closet chair and talking a seat.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Miss Sharpay?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Yes?" Sharpay said looking up from her magazine.

"Your daughter is coming out."

"Thank you"

Lily stepped through the door towards her mother.

"MOMMY!" She yelled.

"Hey sweets!" Sharpay said smiling.

"I had a lot of fun! This boy Timmy said that you would never come but I told him you would. And I was WITE!"

"Yeah sweetie. How about you go play with the blocks so I can talk to the lady at the desk."

"Ok mommy!" And with that the little girl ran towards the blocks.

"Excuse me? How much do I owe you?" Sharpay asked talking out her wallet from her purse.

"Fifty Dollars Mam." She handed over the money and walked over to her daughter.

"Sweetie. Come on were going to go to Auntie Gabriella's today."

"weally?"

"Yes!" Lily stood up and ran into her mothers arms.

Minutes later they boarded the bus.

"So tell me about this boy Timmy…." Sharpay asked.

**A/N: I know sucky chapter.. but I had to write fast. Please review. :-p I really appreciate it. I have an explanation.. I was in florida for a week, and when I got back my computer got busted so I had to update at my cousins… but when I updated it deleted the chapter so I had to re-write it at my brothers dorm room. so go to the little purple button over there and review! i dont care if you hate it or love it.. i really dont care as long as you review!**


End file.
